<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these nights by downthedarkpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438179">these nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath'>downthedarkpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Highschool AU, Parties, Party, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sapnap asks, “you think he’ll win this game?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Sure,” George says. “When was the last time he lost one?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Never say never,” Sapnap says. “But true. You know, celebrating his win is gonna start getting old.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>George laughs. “Never. I like these nights best.”<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/SoftForDream">lana</a> because its her birthday and also I love her :D</p><p>hope u enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dream!” George pushes himself up onto his tiptoes and waves his hand as high as he can in the air, trying to smile over the heads of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Sapnap grimaces. “He’ll never see you, you know. He’s probably distracted with his team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” George says. He keeps stretching, waiting for Dream to turn and catch his attention. “He’ll see me. He always does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap just groans. He groans louder when Dream really does turn around on his way onto the field and grin at George, returning his wave. “You two disgust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” George says. “Jealousy isn't very becoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gives him a withering glare. “You embarrass me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrass me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m literally going to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t test me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” George says, “do it. Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is quiet. George gives him a look. “...Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grins, “I didn’t say anything. Oh, look! They’re lining up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s team files onto the pitch, lining up opposite their opponent. George can see Dream nod and smile at the player opposite him. He looks self-assured and confident, like he always does. Sapnap asks, “you think he’ll win this game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” George says. “When was the last time he lost one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never say never,” Sapnap says. “But true. You know, celebrating his win is gonna start getting old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughs. “Never. I like these nights best.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s team wins, and he scores the goal that did it. George forces himself down the bleachers and throws himself against the barriers, shoving his feet between the vertical bars until he can stand on the lower one and lean his upper-body over onto the pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been cheering since Dream first got hold of the ball, and his mouth almost hurts with how wide he’s grinning. Dream bounds over as soon as he sees George, putting his hands on the bar on either side of his body, pressing himself so close to George that all he can feel is Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George brings his hands up to hook them behind Dream’s neck, pushing their foreheads together. He only just manages to say, “I’m so proud of you,” before Dream is kissing him, pulling their bodies so close together, so close like nothing could ever get between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles against him, pulling back for a second so George can see his elation before surging back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap clears his throat from behind them. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream pulls away this time, it’s to grin almost-sheepishly at Sapnap. “Sorry, man.” He still doesn’t go far enough for George to have to move his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap just rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot. But good game. Congrats on the win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dream says. He moves one of his hands to high five it with Sapnap’s. “Couldn’t have done it without my best guys cheering me on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course not,” Sapnap says. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Dream says, “we’ll go get alcohol poisoning for the eighth time this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George makes a face. “Oh, God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to lose one of these days,” Sapnap says, “I’m getting tired of hangovers, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, “you and me both, man. I’ll see you both there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” George says, “what would you do without me there, anyway? Stand in the corner and not talk to anyone for the whole night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Dream says. One of his teammates, a tall dark-haired guy, calls for him. “I have to go. I’ll catch up with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George leans in to kiss him once more. “Love you. And you know, congratulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap glares at his phone timer like it personally offended him. “Where is he? He should be here by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shrugs. He can barely see Sapnap when he turns his phone off; the house is so sparsely lit that it almost gives him a headache. If they weren’t waiting for Dream, he would have left already. “Maybe he got caught up with something. Maybe his coach wanted to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d have texted us,” Sapnap counters. He’s probably right. “What if something’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt anything is wrong,” George says. Even as he says it, a cheer rises from somewhere near the front of the house. “Oh, crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him. That’s him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely him,” George says. He looks at where he thinks Sapnap might be. “Are we gonna-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs. “We probably should. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approach the foyer slowly, where already a crowd has gathered with (presumably) Dream in the middle of it. Sapnap looks like he just found himself in the middle of a battleground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George forces his way through a gap in the crowd, leaving Sapnap on the edge and pushing his way to the middle. As predicted, Dream is there, shaking hands with a senior and looking totally overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George latches himself onto Dream’s side, hooking their fingers together and offering the senior he’s speaking with an apologetic smile. “Hey, I’m sorry. I have to steal Dream away for a moment here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he starts tugging Dream over towards the edge of the crowd where he’d left Sapnap, pulling them through to the outside. “Oh, good,” Sapnap says. “You made it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looks sort of flustered. He doesn’t let go of George. “Yeah. Thanks. Can we get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask,” George says.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They relocate to a park five minutes away. Here, there are street lamps and moonlight enough that George can actually see more than a foot in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Dream says. “I feel like I can actually breathe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Sapnap says. He sprawls out on the grass, starfishing in the dirt. George prods his left shin with the toe of his shoe, just to see what Sapnap will do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, nothing. George is slightly disappointed, so he pokes Dream as well. Dream just laughs at him, reaching out to hook an arm around his waist and pull George towards him. When he’s close enough, Dream hooks his chin over George’s shoulder. “This is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much nicer than those awful parties,” George says. Sapnap makes a muffled noise of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George feels Dream nod against his shoulder. His words are warm on George’s neck. “Yeah,” he says, “much nicer.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 pls feel free to let me know what you thought, id love to hear your opinions.</p><p>take care everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>